deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman, is a superhero from DC Comics. He appeared in the 23rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Batman VS Spider-Man, where he fought against Spider-Man from Marvel Comics. He returned for the 36th episode, Batman VS Captain America, where he fought against Captain America from Marvel Comics. He returned again for the 88th episode and Season 5 Premiere, Black Panther VS Batman, where he fought against Black Panther from Marvel Comics. History Bruce Wayne was the son of billionaire couple Thomas and Martha Wayne, and was forever changed after his parents were killed in an alleyway right in front of his eyes. After this traumatizing experience, he dedicated his life to wage war on the criminal empire, and spent the next decade physically and mentally improving himself to peak human perfection. Determined to strike fear into the hearts of criminals, he is inspired by a bat flying into the window and becomes the vigilante known as Batman, the defender of Gotham City. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Batman VS Spider-Man) Background *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2'' *Weight: 210 lbs *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Orphan *12 master's degrees Skills *Knows 127 martial arts *Peak human conditioning. **Bench press: 1,000 lbs **Leg press: 2,500 lbs **Master acrobat and athlete **Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds * Genius intellect and strategist *Master escape artist *Ventriloquist *Expert Detective Batsuit *Weight: 200 lbs *Nomex reinforced fabric *Fire-resistant memory cloth cape *Bladed Gauntlets *Steel-toed boots *Nose-piece gas filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Designed to evoke fear Utility Belt *Grapple gun *Gas mask *Tear gas *Smoke pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs Feats *Solved numerous unsolvable crimes *Invites near-death experiences *Can best metahumans in combat *Does not uses firearms *Singlehandedly defeated Superman & the Justice League *Only non-powered founder of the Justice League Weaknesses *No exploitable physical weaknesses *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Mental stability barely in check DEATH BATTLE! Info (Batman VS Captain America) Background *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2'' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected every martial art known to man *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. Utility Belt *Batclaw *Smoke Pellets *Various Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit Batsuit *Repurposed Nomex survival suit *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heartbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System Feats *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 DEATH BATTLE! Info (Black Panther VS Batman) Background * Full Name: Bruce Wayne * Height: 6'2" | 1.9 m * Weight: 210 lbs | 95.3 kg * Hometown: Gotham City * Net Worth: $9.2 billion * Has twelve masters degrees and is a master tactician * Favorite meal: Mulligatawny soup Gadgets * Grapple Gun * Batarangs * Smoke Pellets * Tear-Gas Pellets * Thermite Bombs * Flash-Bang Grenades * EMP Grenade * Explosive Gel * Shock Gloves * Stungun * Rebreather * Lock Pick * Bat-Cuffs * Batclaw * Bat-Rope * Bat-Saw Bat Suit * Bulletproof protection * Flame and shock resistant * Cape stiffens to act as glider * Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head * Blades gauntlets * Conceals both his heartbeat and heat signature * Night, infrared, and UV Vision Feats * Dodged Darkseid's Omega beams * Stole Green Lantern's ring off his finger * Knows every fighting style * Lifted 1,000 lbs * Escaped Wonder Woman's lasso * Has outsmarted Ra's & Talia al Ghul * Defeated King Snake, Aquaman, and Superman * He's the goddamn Batman! Comparison to Spider-Man Batman *Smarter & more Strategic *Armor held up for the most part *Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others *200,000 volts is a minimum requirement for standard tasers *Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spiderman's speed & boldness Spider-Man *Stronger & Faster *Spider Sense counters stealth *Batman's gases & drugs do not effect the Spider Sense *Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts *Main Villain (Green Goblin) shares some similarities with Batman *No easily discovered exploitable weaknesses Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Batman's fight with Captain America was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie Batman's fight with Captain America was also featured in Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, where Deadpool disguised himself as Batman to confuse Captain America. Both Batman and Captain America can also be seen in the thumbnail for their episode, when the two 4th Wall breakers enter YouTube. Venom VS Bane Batman made a cameo in the ending of Venom VS Bane where he comes across his enemy's corpse and is disgusted by the sight. Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 The retired Bruce Wayne makes an appearance in Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 as Batman Beyond's helper. He was voiced by Kent Williams. One Minute Melee Batman appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil series and lost. He later reappeared in Season 4, where he fought Iron Man from Marvel Comics and won. He was voiced by Jesse Gold. DBX Batman appeared in Season 3 of DBX, where he fought against Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series and lost. He later reappeared in the Season 4 Finale, where he fought against Iron Man from Marvel Comics and lost. The alternate ending, in which Batman wins, was released for public viewing on Batman Day. Gallery Batman Sprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee and Season 3 of DBX A562B4A1-0C24-40CC-9EA4-06168870E006.gif|Sprite used in Season 4 of DBX Batman_in_OMM.jpg|3D model used in One Minute Melee 1e-Medium-Medium.jpg|The Utility Belt AC_Batclaw.jpg|The Batclaw 111.jpg|A Batarang Explosive Gel.jpg|The Explosive Gel Shock Glove.jpg|The Shock Glove ss_13be11c3dcf75efe7b478154653f6c181d978339.1920x1080.jpg|Batmobile Trivia *Batman is the second-oldest character to appear on DEATH BATTLE!, debuting one year after Superman. *Batman is the second DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, and with the next 19 being Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. **He is also the first Batman character to appear, with the next five being Deathstroke, The Joker, Bane, Batman Beyond and Nightwing. **He is the second DC character to lose, after Wonder Woman, and with the next five being Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, Bane and Lobo. **Batman is the second DC character to win, after Superman, with the next 13 being The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Static and Black Canary. **Batman is the second DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman and with the next 15 being Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Lobo and Static. *Batman made the most appearances in ScrewAttack fighting shows out of any other combatants with 11, having appeared as a combatant in three DEATH BATTLE!s, in two One Minute Melees, in two DBX and having had a cameo in four other DEATH BATTLE!s. *Batman is the only combatant that became a support character to another combatant later on, as he assisted Batman Beyond in his fight against Spider-Man 2099. **He is also the third support character to defeat another support character, after Snake's support Otacon and Tai Kamiya. *Batman is the second combatant to return for another episode, after Leonardo, and with the next 18 being Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. **He is the first to return twice, with the next two being Deadpool and Leonardo. ***Coincidentally, all three of his opponents are from the same company/series. **He is also the first returning combatant who appeared in a Season Premiere. **He is also the first combatant who has both lost and won a DEATH BATTLE!, with the next eight being Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ganondorf and Deadpool. *Batman's sprite was custom made on Mugen, borrowing elements from some other professional sprites such as Cyclops. *Batman is the fourth combatant to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser and Mecha Sonic, and with the next 11 being Sonic the Hedgehog, Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta, Mewtwo, Link, Zero, Terry Bogard, Ken Masters, Ryu and Sasuke Uchiha. **He's also the first to both win and lose a One Minute Melee, after Mecha Sonic, and with the next seven being Sonic the Hedgehog, Vergil, Link, Zero, Terry Bogard, Ken Masters and Sasuke Uchiha. **Currently, he is the only one with a 3D model and 2D sprite. *Batman and Iron Man are the ninth and tenth combatants to return to DBX, after Master Chief, Amy Rose, Wolverine, Ryu, Mega Man, Spawn, Link and Sasuke Uchiha. **He is the fourth to lose twice, after Amy Rose, Link and Sasuke Uchiha. *Batman is the second combatant to return in DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee and DBX, after Ryu. *Batman's vehicle, the Batmobile, made cameo appearances in Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Joker VS Sweet Tooth and Black Panther VS Batman. *Batman is the first combatant to lose a DEATH BATTLE!, One Minute Melee, and DBX, with the next two being Ken Masters and Sasuke Uchiha. **He is also, a combatant with the highest number of losses, having lost two fights in DEATH BATTLE!, one in One Minute Melee, and two in DBX. References * Batman on Wikipedia * Batman on the DC Database Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ninja Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Returning Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Vehicle Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Bomb Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Superheroes Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Human Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Geniuses Category:Pilots Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Metal Users Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Mentors